Don't worry I'll be gentle
by Mikasa1996
Summary: The adventures of Edward and his little girl Bella. DD/lg, mature themes. It's not for everyone but I hope those that read it, enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title – Don't worry. I'll be gentle.**

 **Summary – Alone time is always fun.**

 **Pairing - Edward and Bella**

 **Rating – M**

\- x X x -

Fuck me.

Oh god.

"Be a good girl."

Deeper Sir.

Deeper!

"I want you to cum princess. I want to feel your sweet pussy clench around my cock when you cum for me." His voice is dripping with lust. His tough hands slide from my breasts up to my neck. I gasp and choke for air as he pounds into me harder. He's huge cock bring me to the edge. My legs start to shake and he groans as he releases inside of me. Still pumping his cock deep in my pussy.

Don't stop.

Don't you dare stop.

I feel his seed spill into me and I moan.

His hand around my neck gets looser as he grabs my hair and pulls it, forcing me to arch my back.

He wraps his lips around an erect nipple while his other hand, that's no released my hair, gropes my breast.

He's relentless as he fucks me. My legs wrapping round him.

"Fuck Bella. You're so tight."

He growls and juts his hips harder into me. I scream out his name like a mantra as I get closer.

"That's it. Good girl."

I cum hard. All over his rock hard dick.

I soak my thighs with my lust.

"Good kitten. Now hold still while I clean up."

 **Thanks for reading. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part. I hope you like.**

"Thank you Sir. Thank you." He wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me into his soft and warm body, pulling em so close to him so I can feel his laboured breath on my neck.

"You're welcome kitten. Now get some rest." He kisses my cheek and tightens his hands around my body, keeping me safe. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses my neck and I fall asleep in his embrace, so warm and loved.

 **A review would be lovely guys. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3.**

 **I've decided this story will not have a play, it will just be short drabbles of something to do with Bella and Edward how are together and in a bdsm type relationship.**

I stare, and stare and stare, my eyes don't leave him and I watch his muscles flex and the sweat shine of his broad shoulders and muscled back. He pulls himself up to the bar again and I can feel myself get wet, those strgon arms move me around, and drag me down the bed. His loving and gentle hands take care of me and cherish every inch of my body.

But they'll probably be sore after his workout.

I like coming with him and watching him. It gives him motivation.

It's for my enjoyment also.

I love watching my Sir.

And him working out is just so damn sexy.

 **Anything you guys want me to write? Thank you for reading, I'll try and get a few more chapters up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4.**

 **Here's another one for you. I hope you like.**

"Uhmf." I groan, and push my face into the pillow. His hands dig into my muscles and I easily turn to putty in his hands.

"Do you like that baby?" He has a smirk in his voice. I can hear it.

He presses harder, and I moan.

Fuck, his hands, they're like heaven.

Her rubs them up and down, warming me, making me start to sweat.

He kneads, and rubs, grips and slides his hands.

I'm a shaking sweaty mess when he's finished. I take a deep breathe and relax deeper. His hands are like magic. He climbs off of my legs and uses the towel next to him to clean the oil his hands. "Did you enjoy that kitten?" I purr and roll over onto my back, he climbs over me and kisses me hotly, his hands go to mine and lock them above my head.

He nips my skin and I groan.

"Oh Edward."

Yes. He should definitely give me another massage. Soon.

 **Mwahaha. Enjoy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

 **Thanks for reading, enjoy. A review would be lovely.**

His arms are wrapped around me, like a comforting layer of silk, and his deep voice whispering sweet words into my ears as we sway back and forth. "I've missed this. Us." I chuckle and slide my hands down his arms to his wrists, leaning back against him.

"I've missed this too. I hate it when you leave Sir. It makes me worry."

His lips grace my temple and I sigh. "I know Kitten, but I'm never away too long, and I take care of myself. I'll always come back to you. I promise."

He stands back and spins me around, pulling me into his body. "Now none of this talk, this is a grand event we're attending soon." I smile, trying to brush of my bad vibes. "I propose we cheer up." This make me raise an eyebrow at him suspiciously. What on earth is he planning? And then he pulls out a bottle of wine and displays to me.

Oh.

 **Thanks for reading guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait.**

He's sweaty, shirtless and sexy.

What more could a little one want?

He's smiling, his abs are showing, and my little pussy is aching to get fucked. I cross my legs, tensing my thighs and lean back on the beach chair. The sand getting in between my toes.

He's playing with his Brother Emmett, some football game I wouldn't understand.

I wait, under the hot sun and let him have his fun.

It's been forever since we've been on holiday.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm thinking of making this into a full-fledged story, should I?**

I quickly grab my dressing gown as I enter out bedroom at the hotel. In nothing but lingerie and a thin silk red dressing gown that cuts off mid-thigh.

He's resting in bed, glasses on his gorgeous nose, head buried between the pages of a book he's read many times. I grin and strut over to the edge of his bed, slowly undoing my dressing gown.

"How do I look Daddy?2 I say, sliding my hands down my body to show him the lingerie I put on especially for him.

His eyes never leave his book.

"You look great darling."

I pout.

He's not getting away with this!

I climb over the bed and up Daddy until I'm straddling him and my eyes are poking out over the top of his book.

"Did you want something?" He asks. I nod, my hair bouncing. "And what is that." I grab his book and put it on the bed next to eyes.

"I want Daddy to play with me." I lean forward and kiss him hungrily, it takes him less than a seconds to push me back.

I can feel his erection growing as his hands trace my body.

Point to little one!


	8. Chapter 8

**iI'm in the mood for a bit of writing today, so you'll be getting a few more chapters yet.**

"Is it Daddy turn now?" He whispers.

I nod, biting my lip and stare up at him. My tongue strokes up his shaft then I suck and lick the tip gently. Daddy moans. His hand goes to my head as I taste him. I love sucking Daddy's cock; he always tastes so good.

Like candy.

And I love candy.

Daddy look so sexy as I suck him, his mouth is parted and he keeps biting his lips. I take more of him down my throat, as much as I can handle. But my mouth isn't very big compared to him. He makes me choke when he forces himself deeper so I pull away, and wipe my mouth.

"Careful." I chastise.

He blushes and forces my mouth back to him.

I moan.

Just where I'm supposed to be.

I reach between my legs and start playing with my princess parts. They're dripping with my princess juice. My finger dips in, I hold back my moans, Daddy won't be happy if he hears me playing with myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh little one's been bad.

I wince.

Very bad.

His hand slaps be harder. My pink little bottom is starting to turn red.

"You know what happens if you misbehave baby girl." I nod.

I'm slapped again. I've lost count. I grit my teeth. His slaps getting harder and harder, when he finally stops he pulls me into his arms, kissing my head. "Next time maybe you'll listen to Daddy and not be a bad girl."I nod into his chest.

His hand rubs up and down my back, soothing me. His fingers start to trace lazy patterns.

"I'm sorry Daddy." He kisses me again, holding me closer.

"I know baby."

"I won't do it again."

"Do what again little one?"

"Run away from Daddy at the park."


	10. Chapter 10

I hate being big.

I hold onto Daddy's arm as we enter the hall. It's full of all his business associates. They're dressed in beautiful dresses and smart suits. Just like me and Edward. I glance up at him, he gives me a reassuring smile but the butterflies in my tummy won't stop.

"It'll be okay. Just a few hours then we can go home."

I smile back.

It disappears when two women approach us. They're gorgeous. Stunning even, tall slim. I bet Daddy thinks they're beautiful too. He gives my hip a squeeze and smiles as they join us.

"Edward, how lovely to see you, and you Bella. I hope life's treating you well." I give her my best welcoming smile I can muster as Edward starts up a conversation with the other one.

"I've been very well, thank you, and how are you?" She touches my arm softly; her long nails scrape my skin gently. I can tell her touch is making Daddy tense.

She starts a conversion about her husband and their daughter. I can't remember her name her husbands or their daughters. I can't focus anything other than his hand around my waist, how his long fingers are gripping onto me. They'd feel so much better deep inside my pussy.

"We'll have to catch up later." I blink. I feel very rude but it's difficult to concentrate.

"Of course." Edward chuckles softly, giving me a sly smirk as we walk over to our table and take a seat.

"Next time you might want to talk back to her." I pout and kick his shin under the table.

"Shut up you meanie."

He kisses my head.

 **Still more chapters to come yet. Reviews are welcome, I lvoe you all who's reading this. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

It's getting late. I'm so sleepy.

My eyes are threatening to close.

Daddy's jacket is over my shoulders and he's holding me as we sit at the table, he's conversing with a man. I presume is his boss but I can't be sure.

He's old, greying. But I can guess he was handsome in his age.

Edward laughs at something he says and they both slowly rise from their chairs.

"I'm sorry she's so sleepy, I best get going." They have a heart hand shake then he leads me out the building.

"Daddy is it bed time yet?" I ask when we're in the warmth of our car. A lovely black bmw. He buckles my seatbelt.

"Nearly baby, let's just get you home and into your jammies."

I'm quiet the whole ride home. I'm too sleepy to carry myself to my room, so Daddy picks me up and takes me indoors, slips of my big girl clothes and puts me in comfy clothes for sleeping.

I feel his lips press against my cheek before he curls up behind me and wraps his strong arms around me.

"Sweet dreams my Bella."


	12. Chapter 12

I love when he does this.

He's sitting on our bed, an open notebook and a guitar in his lap. It's a beautiful acoustic guitar. It rests in his lap comfortable and his fingers slowly strum every so often. He takes the pencil from behind his ear and writes down the chords he just played.

He looks so handsome.

He's in black cosy trousers and a shirt that's not too tight and hangs off him a little but I can still see his muscles through it. It makes me flush.

"Hey Daddy." He stops playing and looks towards the door.

"Hello sweetie, how was college?" I frown.

"Horrible." I plop myself down on his bed and cross my legs, my arms crossed.

"What happened?"

"Angie wasn't around today. She's been ill." Angie's my best friend. We clicked at the start of college and we hardly leave each other's side.

"I'm sorry baby, maybe you could see her soon."

I nod.

Daddy moves his guitar and I shuffle over and lay my head on his lap. He starts to play with my hair making me purr. "How about we have a relaxing day?" I smile. "I'll run you a bubble bath soon and you can have a bath with Daddy?" I nod sleepily. He keeps playing with my hair knowing that it makes me tired.

"That sounds lovely Daddy."


	13. Chapter 13

**I just wanted to let you know that this is not a proper planned out story with an obvious plot, well there' no plot, if you hadn't figured that out already. These are little snippets I think of, and hopefully one day I'll turn it into a story. The chapters will continue to be short, unless stated otherwise.**

 **Other than thank you for reading my story so far** **J**

 **And someone said they wanted more Daddy and little interaction time, so here you go** **J**

I giggle at the bubbles in my hand, a tower of bubbles before I blow them, straight into Daddy's face. He laughs and slides forwards, the bath water splashes around and I'm soon sitting on Daddy's lap with his hands resting at the bottom of my back. He has the softest golden hair, I some water into my hands and drip it on his head, along with the bubbles that are already there, he looks adorable.

I blush and bury my head in his neck. Giving him soft kisses and nibbling.

He squeezes my hips then pushes me back into the water, laughing and climbing over me, kissing me softly, holding me above the water just slightly. The bubbles surrounding us.

I bet he never thought I'd put this much bubbles bath in the water.

I giggle and he kisses my nose.

The water is so warm and relaxing, I'm glad he's in here with me, because let time he wasn't, he just leant on the side and played with me.

"You know what Daddy?"

"What is it pumpkin?" I smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I blush deeper and try and hide in the bubbles. He blows them away and kisses me making my tummy do flips and princess parts feel tingly.

Daddy has so many names for me, lil girl, little lady, princess, angel, angel cakes, kitty. I love them all, they make me feel so small and just like Daddy baby girl. I turn into a tomato at the other names Daddy calls me. Especially when he pounds his cock into me.

Oh dear.

"What are you think about cheeky girl?" His arms wrap around me and he nuzzles my chest with his nose, humming pleasantly.

"N-nothing."

He looks up, I avoid his eyes and look at the drawings all over the tiles. I did drawings earlier before I put the bubbles in. I love the, there's so many colours and pictures, and animals. I love animals.

"Hmm." Edward starts kissing my chest, tracing his tongue over my skin. My little nipples get hard quickly. He licks and sucks on them. He makes me quiver. "Are you sure? So you weren't having cheeky thoughts?" I shake my head vigorously. He takes my nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. I bite my lip and grab onto his head.

"D-Daddy!"


	14. Chapter 14

**I think this will be the last chapter today. A review will be welcome.**

 **A few thousand people have read this, and I want to know your opinion, should I turn this into a story? A proper story, not just short snippets like I'm doing. I think I'll probably change the name if I do. So I might need suggestions for that. I'm open to anything really.**

I don't understand why, but he loves taking pictures of me.

I bush every time.

He looks at me smiles so adoringly, making me grin then snaps a picture; well pictures. He never takes just one. His phone must have at least a few hundred of me by now. All in different states of undress, at the park, at home, at a party, snuggled up in bed reading, watching t.v, sitting on him. He finds me beautiful constantly so pretty much any situation he'll take a picture just because.

I close my eyes and soak into the duvet. It's Saturday, he's at work right now, and since I don't have college I'm spending my morning in bed, watching Netflix. It seems like a silly pass time, and I'm not really feeling little at the moment.

It might seem odd to people, but littles don't feel little all the time, it can come and go, sometimes they need a little help feeling little which is what Daddy's are there for. Even if you don't have a Daddy yet, you will, it might take a while to find the perfect one for you.

I cough into my hand.

I don't think Edward would like his little girl watching this.

But The walking dead is my all-time favourite show. So I grab my cup of hot chocolate, wrap myself and spend as long as I can in bed watching it on our large t.v.

I breeze by the episodes, and I keep refilling my hot chocolate all day. So by the time Edward comes home I've nearly finished the season.

I hear the sound of his key in the lock and rush up and get out of bed to the door to envelop him in a hug. A super tight one so he can't move. He hugs me back after dropping his suitcase and then picks me up.

"How's your day been sweetheart?" He asks.

"Pretty boring, a lot better now you're home." He grins; A cheeky grin where the corners of his mouth turns up.

"Well aren't you a sweetie."

"I am indeed." He puts my down and slaps my ass when I've turned around.

He winks then heads off to the kitchen.

"I'll make dinner."

 **Thanks for reading this story guys, I doubt it'll have an ending because I'll just keep getting bursts of inspiration, but I hope you're enjoying them none the less.**

 **Now, what do you want to see more of? Fluffy stuff? Cheeky stuff? Little or big stuff? Cute moments? Day out? Do you want it graphic? I need to know then I can give you, my readers what you want to read** **J**


	15. Chapter 15

Flashback

I hum, tapping my feet against the back of the bench, a book in my lap. It's Alice in wonderland. I run my fingers over the page softly before turning it over. I've always loved this story, ever since my childhood. My mother used to read it to me when I was tucked into bed. She used to do different voice and I'd giggle-

"Sorry miss, do you mind if I sit here?" I peer up at this stranger and gasp.

Oh, my.

He is handsome. I blush and look back to my book, the pages forgotten words by now.

"N-no you can sit down. "I stutter, my cheeks reddening my the second.

He's dressed very smartly, in a shirt and tie, he has unruly blonde hair, a beautiful chiselled face and these gorgeous eyes that keep drawing me in.

"I'm on my lunch break. I usually sit her on my own for lunch, so it was a nice surprise to see another person here." I blush and close my book. It's a quiet close and the brush of the pages reminds me of when I was younger. "I'm Edward."

"I-I'm Bella. So, uh Edward, where do you work?" I ask, mentally berate myself for the dumb question. He chuckles and goes into his shoulder bag and pulls out a clear box with his lunch in. Salad. I smile. He's not a health nut, is he?

"Well see that big building over there?" He points to the tall building in town. I Nod. Well I work for my brother; he owns that building. A massive tycoon. I manage a few departments and when I'm not doing that I go to college. Only part time though and mainly in the evenings. I'm studying music.

"Do you play anything?"

He nods, grinning and takes a bite out of his salad. "Guitar mostly, but I'm trying to write songs as well. I'm not getting very far if I'm honest. "I keep swinging my legs a little, smiling up at him. Oh, I do love that he's taller than me. "I'm sorry, I've been babbling, tell me about yourself, what do you do?"

I look out at the park. Kids are running and laughing, playing in the sand.

"I uh, I'm in college. "Why am I stuttering? *I'm doing creative writing."

"Ahhh." He mumbles. "So you want to write novels?"

"I do. My mums a writer, she writes about her life and work, not me. I want to write about fantasy, dragons, vampires." I can see him concealing a smile while he chews.

"And will those fantasy novels of yours include sparkly vampires and poorly configures werewolves." I laugh.

"Not a chance."

The wind suddenly picks up, blowing his hair all over the place.

He brushes it off his face.

I notice the ring on his finger and frown.

He's married?

 **Here you go guys, just a little insight to how they met** **J** **Reviews would be amazing :D**


	16. Chapter 16

To my readers, I have fantastic news. I will be turning this into a full story, be ready to see the first chapter posted in the next few days :) Thank you all for the support, I might need some help with it though, pm if you're interested :)


End file.
